


Never make a werewolf mad

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual James Potter, Bottom Sirius Black, Double Anal Penetration, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: This lovely piece of smut was edited by @pansexualpottertron on Instagram 💕





	Never make a werewolf mad

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece of smut was edited by @pansexualpottertron on Instagram 💕

It had been 3 days since Peter left to see his family for Christmas. The rest of the Marauders decided to stay in the castle for their last Christmas.

Since Remus was always out with Gabby, his Ravenclaw study partner, Sirius was starting to get jealous, and missed the attention he used to get from his boyfriend. 

"Sirius chill your arse. He's just studying. Not like they're gonna fuck in the library or something." James said, laying with his head dangling from the bed next to Sirius who was in the same position. 

"James, you're bi, is she prettier than me? Is she fuckable? Or am I more fuckable than her?" Sirius spoke, frowning is eyebrows.

"Pads, you're very beautiful and very fuckable. I even told Lily that I might fuck you during this holiday. She said as long as it's you she's fine with it. Anyway, Gabby's nothing compared to you. And mind you, she knows nothing about seducing a werewolf, right?" James laughed and winked, remembering that awkward and weird conversation he had with Lily.

"Do you think moony would like.. I don't know.. like her maybe?" Sirius sat up as he talked, genuinely concerned. 

"Sirius Orion Black," James sighed, then continued "have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're a wet dream walking, an image of hot sex as a human being. So shut the fuck up and wait for your Remus to get back"

As if on cue, Remus walked into their dorm... and straight to his bed. Sirius looked at him with a 'hello I'm here and I need attention' look, but that did nothing. So instead of talking, Sirius grabbed Remus' attention by slamming his lips against James', kissing him and straddling him and running his hands up and down his body. 

"Sirius?! What the actual fuck?" Moony roared, his anger building up. Sirius looked at him dead in the eye after pulling away from James' lips.

"Oh really? If that is catching your attention then I'll do it again " Sirius said and, in fact, he did. He kissed James and slipped a hand on James' back. And James being his horny bi self, didn't mind that a bit. So he just relaxed and kissed Sirius back. The two best friends kissed untill Sirius was yanked by his collar, and turned around to be kissed roughly by his boyfriend. Jealousy and anger are bottled in their kiss. Remus then pushed Sirius away.

"You want to kiss him? How about letting him fuck you too? I'll sit here and watch. Come on. Won't you like that?" Remus growled, causing both boys to make a mental note not to make a werewolf mad. 

"Remus I--don't, just don't." Sirius struggled to remember the point he was trying to make--and failed. He did want to fuck James. But he wanted Remus too. Can't he have both? Maybe he can. 

"Both. Fuck me. Both of you." he said. And Remus' angry expression softened a little, contrasting James' shocked one. 

"James you don't have to, you're with Lily it's- " Remus started talking. The idea of a threesome got to his head, he couldn't continue the sentence he was saying before being cut off by the way James yanked Sirius and kissed him. 

Jealousy and anger still lingered in Remus' kisses as he kissed Sirius' neck after ripping his shirt apart, then kissed a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down Sirius' spine, sending chills up and down his whole body, making him moan in James' mouth. 

Sirius' marked neck was grabbed by James as their kiss deepened. All three men were already hard from the heated moment they were having.

All of them were already undressed when Remus' face was buried in Sirius' parted arse, eating him out while Sirius sucked James off. Sirius was on his hands and knees, trembling as he was being tongue fucked and sucking a prick at the same time. 

Sirius moaned around James' cock when Remus stretched him out a bit more with a finger in addition to his skilled, wet tongue, James tangled his fingers in Sirius' soft hair as their moans and groans and a couple whimpers from Sirius filled the empty space. 

Remus stopped eating his boyfriend out and grabbed their best friend in a kiss, both tasting the pretty boy in the middle of them as they kissed. 

A couple minutes were spent while Sirius was being stretched with Remus' long fingers, until he was stretched enough for his thick prick. With a quick rough thrust, Remus was all the way in Sirius, who screamed as he felt the burning pleasurable sensation strike his whole body. 

"James, fuck my face." Sirius said between small whimpers when Remus started to move agonizingly slow, brushing his prostate to please him without making him climax. James groaned when he heard Sirius' request, and did what he asked. His fingers were back in Sirius’ hair and his slick wet cock was on his mouth. 

Remus and James moved in sync, thrusting in and out of Sirius at the same pace. Remus grabbing Sirius' hips and fucking deep into him as James fucked Sirius' throat. All men enjoying the sensations and the heat. 

Sirius kept being fucked from both ends, his hard, throbbing, leaking cock forgotten while he was pleased in more than one way. From Remus who was hitting his prostate violently, to James fucking his throat just as hard making him gag and drool beautifully,

a sight that made James unload in Sirius' throat, he swallowed James' spunk without hesitation. 

A couple more thrusts and Sirius' reached orgasm, white fluid staining his stomach. James pulled out of Sirius' mouth, and kissed him, Remus still fucked his arse roughly turning Sirius into a moaning mess.

"Sirius baby, would you mind if James fucked you too, at the same time? Would that be okay?" Remus said while grazing Sirius' back and sides with the soft touch of his fingers. 

"Fuck... Yes, oh god yes please I want you both in me. Damn it, Remus, ruin me." Sirius moaned at the thought. . 

Remus inserted two fingers in addition to his cock, stretching him and filling Sirius even more. Sirius screamed--Remus smirked. Another finger and Sirius was a moaning mess with James' soft lips on his. 

"It's okay baby. It'll feel good, just wait" Remus said softly, as he scissored his fingers, stretching Sirius enough to fit James' hard cock in him too. 

James held Sirius steady as he positioned himself right behind him and next to Remus, he pushed his tip slowly, and with a shaky breath pushed the rest on himself in, feeling Remus' prick as well. 

"Fuck pads you're so still so tight" James breathed out and didn't move, he and Remus stood still to let Sirius adjust to the new sensation, only to be surprised when Sirius pushed his arse back on them.

"Stop acting like some scared bitches and move." Sirius moaned and bucked his hips, so both boys started moving. James was already close again, but Remus hadn’t even cum once--being a werewolf gave him a stamina that lasts. 

With the sensations of Remus' cock next to his, and Sirius around him, and the way they both thrusted in sync penetrating Sirius' hole together, James came once again. The warm fluid filling Sirius and hitting Remus' cock made the werewolf cum in Sirius too, both slid out of Sirius' fucked hole and watched both their fluids leaking from Sirius, who came again, breathing heavily. 

" That was.. wow " Sirius said, chest heaving up and down while he and the other two boys laid on the floor all sweaty and sticky with body fluids. 

" If you think that that would be it, you can't be anymore wrong" Sirius Literally sat back up, and grabbed Remus, kissing him deeply.

" What's next then? " James smirked, having an idea in mind already. He looked at Remus, and the latter got the idea immediately, being best friends does pay off sometimes.

" I know what's next" Sirius smirked back. Then looked at James, " fuck me again" he said, And James nodded to Remus, as if he's saying the same. So round two began with James trapped between his two best friends, fucking one and being fucked with the other. 

The round started quickly, without preparation since James admitted sheepishly that he was already stretched out from a wank this morning--being bi and horny and alone does stuff... 

So all three boys groaned and moaned and cursed when their bundles of nerves were being hit throughout their movements. The heat from James' hole and the sound of Sirius' begging and moaning loudly with no shame at all drove Remus insane.

Remus had his mouth on James' shoulder as he fucked him just as rough as he fucked Sirius', biting and sucking on his sweet spot that he knows from a previous truth or dare game, wet, hot kisses formed a hickey on James' shoulder, making him moan and buck into Sirius harder. 

Sirius' neglected cock was now being fisted by James, making him cum on his fist and clench his muscle around James' cock, making him cum as well. And instantly, Remus came too, bringing an end to their heated session. 

Cum filled Sirius and James laid down on their beds; Sirius was being held by his boyfriend, and James was laying on his stomach on his own bed. Spelling the place clean before dropping dead on their beds, all three passed out the moment they laid down, exhausted from all the work they did. Maybe staying for Christmas break was worth it after all.


End file.
